Справка:Настройки
Зарегистрированный участник получает возможность изменять некоторые настройки WoWWiki по своему вкусу и потребностям. Это делается на странице "Настройки". Ссылка на эту страницу присутствует на всех страницах, обычно в меню сверху. Настройки на этой странице разделены на несколько групп. Смысл большинства настроек должен быть понятен из их описания. Если у вас всё же появятся вопросы, то задавайте их на техническом форуме. После внесения изменений не забывайте нажимать на кнопку "Записать". Некоторые проекты MediaWiki представляют собой семейство веб-сайтов с единой системой входа в свою учётную запись с едиными настройками, что очень удобно при наличии более чем 1000 проектов. Для проектов Викимедия вход в систему и персональные настройки отличаются для каждой вики. Личные данные ;Регистрационное имя: Имя вашей учётной записи. ;Идентификатор пользователя: Внутренний номер учётной записи. ;Количество правок: Общее количество правок сделанных владельцем данной учётной записи. ;Ваше настоящее имя: Настоящее имя (необязательное поле): если вы укажите его, то оно может быть использовано для подписи вашего вклада. Без вашего ведома это имя не увидят другие пользователи вики! Значение данного поля используется очень редко, а для проектов Викимедия оно вовсе отключено. Как правило, система оперирует вашим регистрационным именем. ;Электронная почта: Адрес электронной почты (необязательное, но настоятельно рекомендуемое поле). Если оно указано, то его необходимо будет подтвердить. Адрес вашей электронной почты не показывается остальным пользователям веб-сайта и используется для: :* возможности восстановить пароль на вход в систему в случае его утери (фактически это единственный способ его восстановления); :* возможности воспользоваться рядом дополнительных опций, перечисленных в разделе "Электронная почта". ;Ваш псевдоним (для подписей): Определяющий вашу подпись текст, отображаемый при вводе ~~~ или ~~~~. :Если в поле "Собственная вики-разметка подписи" галочка не стоит, тогда ваш псевдоним используется в качестве видимой части ссылки на вашу же страницу пользователя. Таким образом, ваша подпись будет выглядеть так: [[Участник:регистрационное имя|''ваш псевдоним'']] (отображаемый внешний вид зависит от системного сообщения MediaWiki:Signature). Если псевдоним не указан, то будет использовано регистрационное имя. :Если поле "Собственная вики-разметка подписи" не отмечено, то вики-код и код HTML в поле "Ваш псевдоним (для подписей)" обрабатываются следующим образом: сервер преобразует символы так, чтобы их правильно обрабатывал браузер, например, символ "<" будет заменён на код "<", отображаемый браузером как "<". ;Собственная вики-разметка подписи (без автоматической ссылки): Эта опция сообщает MediaWiki о том, что необходимо интерпретировать значение поля "Ваш псевдоним (для подписей)" как вики-код. ;Язык интерфейса: Позволяет вам определить язык интерфейса (кнопки, системные сообщения и т. д.). Следует понимать, что язык интерфейса и язык вики - это разные вещи. При его использовании есть ряд ограничений: :* MediaWiki:Sidebar одинаково работает для всех языков интерфейса. :* Внутренние ссылки на различных языках не выполняют автоматического перехода в нужную локализацию WoWWiki, так как для этого необходимо использовать соответствующий языковой префикс при создании внутренних ссылок или формировать страницы с перенаправлениями. :* Выбранный язык интерфейса не влияет на названия пространств имён, которые уже были предопределены в процессе создания данной вики (язык веб-сайта указывается в переменной $wgLanguageCode). При введении названия имени пространства на английском языке, оно будет автоматически преобразовано к названию на русском, являющимся основным языком. Изменение пароля :Для смены вашего пароля введите его старое значение, новый пароль и подтвердите его повторным набором, чтобы избежать ошибки при вводе данных. Система не требует ввода пароля, если вы меняете какие-либо другие персональные настройки. ;Старый пароль: ;Новый пароль: ;Повторите ввод нового пароля: Электронная почта :В самом начале этого раздела показан статус подтверждения адреса вашей электронной почты: не подтверждён / требуется подтверждение / подтверждён. ;o Уведомлять по эл. почте об изменениях страниц из списка наблюдения. ;o Уведомлять по эл. почте об изменении персональной страницы обсуждения. ;o Уведомлять по эл. почте даже при малозначительных изменениях. ;o Отправлять мне еженедельно дайжест списка наблюдения. ;o Разрешить приём электронной почты от других участников. : Данная опция позволяет другим зарегистрированным пользователям отправлять вам письма, воспользовавшись ссылкой "Письмо участнику" с вашей страницы участника. Письма отправляются через веб-интерфейс MediaWiki и ваш реальный адрес электронной почты отправителю не виден, пока вы не решите ответить ему по почте. ;o Отправлять мне копии писем, которые я посылаю другим участникам. ;o Включить HTML для принимаемых электронных писем. Ряд этих опций иногда отключается для некоторых проектов Викимедия для того, чтобы снизить нагрузку на сервера. Оформление Оформления на основе Monaco: :O Sapphire :O Jade :O Slate :O Smoke :O Beach :O Brick :O Gaming Оформление в стиле Википедии: :O MonoBook ---- Способ отображения страниц на MediaWiki зависит от выбранного оформления в персональных настройках. Разница между ними заключается в используемом коде HTML (как правило, вне тегов ) и каскадных стилях, применяемых в процессе отображения страниц. По-умолчанию для всех участников администраторами WoWWiki установлен стиль Monaco Custom. В некоторых вики, и WoWWiki не исключение, администраторы изменяют их внешний вид, поэтому мы рекомендуем установить галочку для следующего параметра: ;Отображать изменения оформления вики (рекомендуется) : Параметр, позволяющий отображать все изменения оформления, предпринятые администраторами. Размещение ссылок по границам страницы могут не совпадать для различных стилей оформления, а иногда и вовсе отсутствовать. ;Показывать всю рекламу : При выборе этого параметра страницы будут отображаться так, как их видят анонимные участники, то есть со всей рекламой. Вы можете просмотреть данную страницу для различных вариантов оформления: *useskin=monaco&usetheme=sapphire}} Sapphire *useskin=monaco&usetheme=jade}} Jade *useskin=monaco&usetheme=slate}} Slate *useskin=monaco&usetheme=smoke}} Smoke *useskin=monaco&usetheme=beach}} Beach *useskin=monaco&usetheme=brick}} Brick *useskin=monaco&usetheme=gaming}} Gaming *useskin=monobook}} MonoBook Для дополнительной информации по стилям оформления смотрите также Manual:Skins . Файлы Ограничение на размер изображения: 320x240 пикс. 640x480 пикс. 800x600 пикс. 1024x768 пикс. 1280x1024 пикс. 10000x10000 пикс. Выбор одного из значений позволяет ограничить размер выводимого изображения на страницы его описания. Для того чтобы всегда выводить изображение на странице описания файла в его реальном размере, укажите значение параметра 10000x10000 пикс. Непрактично загружать изображения в полноразмерном режиме в случаях медленного соединения с сервером лишь для того, чтобы ознакомиться с описанием файла. В любом случае вы всегда сможете увидеть изображение в его реальном размере, перейдя по ссылке или щёлкнув мышкой на изображении на странице с описанием файла. Начиная с MediaWiki 1.5 можно устанавливать размер уменьшенной версии изображения по-умолчанию. Это значение перезаписываться значением размера из тега вставки изображения на странице, что не считается хорошей практикой, так как грамотнее всего было бы не игнорировать персональные настройки пользователей. Дата и время Эта настройка устанавливает формат отображения даты и времени для всех служебных страниц. Внешне даты выглядит так же, как и в представленных вариантах, за исключением страниц, подобных "свежим правкам", где дата и время отделены друг от друга без каких-либо разделителей ("," или "T"). Последняя настройка хоть и не удобна для чтения большинству пользователей, но это единственный способ увидеть секунды в формате времени. "Смещение" разница в часах между вашим местным временем и временем сервера для определения . Из-за переходов на возможны ошибки при вычислении ''вашего часового пояса, поэтому не забывайте обновлять смещение в периоды перехода на летнее время, так как вики не умеет этого делать автоматически. Если вы не знаете вашего часового пояса, то определить его вам поможет веб-сайт по этой ссылке. Смещение используется при отображении вашего местного времени на всех служебных страницах, которые создаются MediaWiki автоматически и не могут редактироваться вручную: * Свежие правки , Связанные правки , Список наблюдения * Все открытые журналы, Новые страницы, Список файлов * История страницы, Различия, Вклад участника На всех страницах обсуждения в формате времени используется время веб-сайта, которое также применяется для ряда других событий на вики. Не забывайте про это, когда вы копируете выборки со служебных страниц для вставки их на страницах обсуждения. Вручную делайте поправки времени к UTC или временно устанавливайте значение смещения времени равное 0 перед просмотром истории правок и т. д. для последующего копирования информации с них. Множество опытных пользователей предпочитают всегда работать при значении смещения равным 0. Редактирование На вкладке "Редактирование" можно изменить настройки интерфейса и методов редактирования, что может помочь вам сделать процесс правки проще, интуитивно понятным и менее подверженным ошибкам. Для дополнительной информации см. Справка:Настройки редактирования. Страница свежих правок Количество дней, за которые показывать свежие правки: Количество правок, отображаемое списке свежих правок, историях страниц, журналах, по умолчанию: o Скрывать малые правки в списке свежих изменений o Использовать улучшенный список свежих изменений (требуется JavaScript) * Количество правок, отображаемое списке свежих правок, историях страниц, журналах, по умолчанию: Вы можете установить число записей по умолчанию, выводимых при просмотре списка свежих правок (этот же принцип действует и для установки количества дней). * Скрывать малые правки в списке свежих изменений: Зарегистрированные участники могут помечать свои правки как "малое изменение", означающее то, что эти правки тривиальны для их проверки. Включение данной опции позволяет отключить отображение подобных правок в списке свежих правок. * Использовать улучшенный список свежих изменений (требуется JavaScript): Группировка свежих правок статьи в одну запись, позволяющая сократить количество выводимых строк. Данный параметр используется очень часто и рекомендуется для всех участников. Список наблюдения Параметры этой вкладки позволяют изменять настройки отображения/скрытия данных в вашем списке наблюдения, который является одним из лучших способов контроля над действиями со страницами, которые находятся под вашим наблюдением. Максимальное число дней, отображаемых в списке наблюдения: o Расширенный список наблюдения, включающий все изменения, а не только последние Максимальное количество правок, отображаемых в расширенном списке наблюдения: o Скрывать малые правки из списка наблюдения o Скрывать правки ботов из списка наблюдения o Скрывать мои правки из списка наблюдения o Скрывать правки анонимных участников из списка наблюдения o Скрывать правки представившихся участников из списка наблюдения o Добавлять созданные мной страницы в список наблюдения o Добавлять изменённые мной страницы в список наблюдения o Добавлять переименованные мной страницы в список наблюдения o Добавлять удалённые мной страницы в список наблюдения * Расширенный список наблюдения, включающий все изменения, а не только последние: Данная настройка гарантирует, что вы увидите все правки страницы, а не только последние, что очень схоже с расширенным списком свежих правок. Search Hits to show per page: Lines to show per hit: Characters of context per line: Search in these namespaces by default: o (Main) o Talk o User o User talk o Meta o Meta talk o Image o Image talk o MediaWiki o MediaWiki talk o Template o Template talk o Help o Help talk o Category o Category talk * Hits to show per page: You may choose the number of results returned on each page of search results. * Lines to show per hit is somewhat cryptic; specifying a number n means: "do not show any context if the search term occurs beyond line n in the page"; here a paragraph, as well as the blank line between two paragraphs, each count as one "line"; line breaks in the source, even when not affecting the lay-out of the page (and even when not directly visible in the edit box of the article), affect the line count. Setting the parameter to 5000 or more gives context for every occurrence. * Characters of context per line: the number of characters of context per occurrence; however, the context is anyway restricted to the "line" (see above) it occurs in. To get the whole line, put a large number like 5000. *'Search in these namespaces by default': shows a list of all namespaces (not the same in all projects; for older MediaWiki versions, which do not have , this is also a useful indicator what version is used; for even older versions that do not have this item in the preferences, see the list after performing a search), allowing one to select which ones are searched by default; see also . Другие настройки Порог для определения оформления ссылок на заготовки (в байтах): Подчёркивать ссылки: Показывать несуществующие ссылки вот так (иначе вот так?) Выравнивать текст по ширине страницы Автоматически нумеровать заголовки Показывать оглавление (для страниц более чем с 3 заголовками) Помнить мою учётную запись на этом компьютере Запретить кеширование страниц Включить вспомогательные ссылки "перейти к" Не показывать содержание страницы под сравнением двух версий Показывать скрытые категории Не показывать разницу версий после выполнения отката Отмечать все страницы из еженедельного дайджеста списка наблюдений как посещённые Отключить перенаправление на страницу "Личный кабинет" * Порог для определения оформления ссылок на заготовки (в байтах): Некоторые статьи WoWWiki содержат по два-три предложения. Для выделения таких малоинформативных статей в списке "свежих правок" другим цветом предназначена данная опция. Цифра, поставленная в окне напротив этой подписи, сообщит WoWWiki, до какого числа байтов статья должна считаться "малоинформативной" и выделяться соответствующим цветом. Эту цифру подберите для себя экспериментальным путём. * Подчёркивать ссылки: Как правило, ссылки подчёркиваются. Пользователь может настроить отключение подчёркивания, так как не все браузеры могут корректно обрабатывать эту настройку. * Показывать несуществующие ссылки вот так (иначе вот так ?).: Внутренняя ссылка на не существующие страницы создаётся автоматически в виде ссылки на редактирование недостающей страницы. По-умолчанию ссылка б (или б как "б") выглядит так же, как и ссылка на существующую страницу. Альтернативно можно настроить ссылку так, чтобы после неё ставился знак вопроса, тогда ссылка будет выглядеть так: красная ссылка?. Подобным образом ссылки могут обозначаться и в других программных продуктах вики. * Выравнивать текст по ширине страницы: Если установлено, то текст в абзацах будет выравниваться по ширине страницы, а если параметр не стоит то без выравнивания. * Автоматически нумеровать заголовки: Установка данного параметра влияет на форматирование заголовков, добавляя к их началу иерархическую нумерацию. * Показывать оглавление (для страниц более чем с 3 заголовками): Включено по умолчанию. Эта опция позволяет видеть обзор всех подразделов длинной статьи сразу под её названием и переходить непосредственно к интересующему вас подразделу. * Помнить мою учётную запись на этом компьютере * Запретить кеширование страниц: Этот параметр включает и отключает кэширование страниц. Данная опция бывает очень полезной, если вы испытываете трудности с просмотром страниц, когда видите их устаревшие ревизии после правок статей. Включение этой опции может увеличить время загрузки страниц. * Включить вспомогательные ссылки "перейти к": Управление дополнительными ссылками в верхней части каждой страницы, позволяющие обеспечить быструю и простую навигацию для различных программ чтения с экрана. * Не показывать содержание страницы под сравнением двух версий: Обычно сравнение версий отображается вместе с содержимым всей страницы, включая изображения и шаблоны ниже формы сравнения. Если вы хотите видеть только форму сравнения, то включите данную опцию. * Показывать скрытые категории: Если данный параметр включён, то в перечне категорий для страницы отображаются и скрытые категории, которые автоматически были добавлены с помощью шаблонов. * Не показывать разницу версий после выполнения отката * Отмечать все страницы из еженедельного дайджеста списка наблюдений как посещённые * Отключить перенаправление на страницу "Личный кабинет": При выборе этого параметра не будет производиться перенаправление в "личный кабинет" при заходе на веб-сайт. Заметки Удаление учётных записей невозможно. Одной из причин для этого является необходимость того, чтобы все правки были привязаны к некому идентификатору (имени пользователя или, в случае анонимной работы, к IP-адресу). Однако вы можете попросить, чтобы были удалены ваша личная страница участника и страница обсуждения. Персональные настройки браузера Браузеры обычно также позволяют делать некоторые персональные настройки, например, установка шрифта по умолчанию, его размер и цвет. Стандартный стиль оформления WoWWiki совместим с типом шрифта и его размером. Поддержка собственных CSS используются MediaWiki для настройки внешнего вида всего содержимого вики. Вы можете настроить свой собственный CSS и таким образом "перезаписать" ими настройки по умолчанию. См. также *Служебная:Allmessages - see terms starting with "tog" *mw:Manual:Parameters to index.php#Preference overriding